Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness
by RenPetals
Summary: Patient 2712 finds herself locked away in an asylum. While she slowly loses her sanity, she meets new unnatural people-both real and made up. As she battles the demons in her mind, she must also find a way to learn more about this strange place she's in- and why people keep disappearing every night.
1. Chapter 1

Wide Knowledge of The Late, Madness

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_One day, in a clean white room._

* * *

I'm thrown into a small, white room. I groan and desperately try to shake the red and black spots out of my vision.

"Patient 2712, this is your room." A deep voice tells me my new name.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice is gravelly, strange, not at all the way I like to sound.

The deep voice belongs to a man whose face is in shadow. He flicks on the light and his big eyes roam the room. They flick to and fro around, everywhere.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on. You may not leave, the nurses will bring your meals to you." He points to a small slit in the door.

"Ah..." It takes me a second to remember how to speak for a moment. _Who is this guy anyway? Why am I here?_ The man turns away and starts to leave.

"Wait! C-chairman!" I call desperately. _Where did I come up with that type of name?_ "Where am I? Why am I here?"

The man looks at me and I finally get a good look at his eyes. They were a deep red color. Hypnotic, beautiful, terrifying.

"You're in our sanctuary, our goal is to put you to very good use and keep you safe." I sensed a hidden meaning beyond those words but I said no more. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what he meant anyway.

"Chairman, huh." He mutters, "I kind of like that title." I see a flash of white teeth and then he's gone, leaving me alone in my new cold, white, home.

They bring me here, always…

Nothing ever happens, I'm always alone. I feel like this loneliness is driving me crazy. But if I'm here, I must already BE crazy right?

I pass the time by singing; I don't even have a roommate. Aren't you supposed to have roommates in this type of place?

I sing any words that pop into my head, creating a nonsensible melody. My song bounces off the walls, filling no one's ears but my own. A wave of sadness hits me and I lay my forehead against my knees. I feel so alone. I want to cry, I want to leave. Please. Someone…

* * *

_Clean Corridors, many clean rooms_

* * *

I think it's been a whole week since I've been here. I'm starting to hear people in the walls. Their voices vibrate in my ears. They are familiar, yet unrecognizable.

Someone's under my bed, he's so good at hiding, I've looked for him countless of times. The nurse won't listen to me when I tell her he's there. She says "It's just us here, you're just imagining it." She says I'm alone. She's implying that I'm crazy.

What a filthy liar.

First she's nice, as if her world only consist of sunshine and rainbows. It's nothing but a lame façade. She is one of those plotting plotters. Deceitful and dangerous. Right now, my nurse has her back turned to me, and she sets my breakfast tray down on my nightstand. "No one is here with you, you're not well at the moment and you need to tell yourself he's not there."

I won't stand for this. I come up behind her and whisper in her ear. "I'm not crazy, nor am I just 'seeing' things. If you imply that I'm crazy again. I will _not _forgive you!"

"Hm!?" She whips around and I raise my hand-ready to strike.

"LEARN TO LISTEN, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" I snarl angrily. Suddenly I hear a loud beep. I know it's the main doors opening. When it beeps, it usually means nurses or the Chairman is coming in.

That, however is not the case today.

The nurse scuttles away from me and peers out the window on my door. "Two new patients?" She says to herself somberly. "I wasn't aware of this." New patients? That means I may finally have a roommate, someone to share words with! Thank God!

I skip to the window, excitement boiling in my tummy, and I look out. Chairman is leading a pair of blonde twins through the double doors. Their hands bound with plastic bands that barely cut into their wrists.

Male and female. The boy's eyes roam the room, as if he's searching for a way to escape. He's aware, yet unaware of what is going on around him. Dark circles gather under his eyes. He mumbles nonsensical words to himself and his head twitches from side to side. Strange.

"What's wrong with him?" I whisper to myself.

The female twin's hands never stop moving. One minute she's picking at an imaginary spot on her skin, the next, pulling out single strands of her golden hair. Her eyes are bright and blue. Though, much too solemn for her cheery appearance.

They reach the room right across from mine. Chairman opens the door and beckons for them to go in. The female whispers something and shakes her head, causing the Chairman to get irritated. He grabs her head and forcefully shoves her inside.

How rude of him! "Chairmaaaaaaaaan! Don't hurt her!" I complain.

"Hush 2712, go to sleep."

The Chairman turns back to the male and mutters. "Get in the room." The boy timidly steps into the room, his hands clamped together. His thumbs twiddle and he mumbles on. Suddenly his head snaps in my direction and our gaze meets. His eyes narrow in an eerie way that instantly sends a shiver down my spine. I don't think I like him.

"Hurry up!" Chairman huffs; grabbing the thumb-twiddler by his shirt collar and heaving him into the room. He falls to the floor, shrieking angrily and his twin rushes toward him. Then, I'm left staring at a closed-door with two numbers on the door.

2713-2714.

My new neighbors.

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. Um..this is my first story I've ever written and submitted to the internet. Like, EVER. So I hope I did well on it and I am currently working on a second chapter. (^-^) **

**You really don't have to leave good reviews or anything, but if you have any advice for me that would help me improve my writing it would be GREATlY APPRECIATED! **

**So long for now! **

**-R~P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Every night, one person is _removed._

* * *

It seems the voices I've been hearing are clearer. I can make out the words and I can hear who speaks. Mother, friends, even acquaintances.. They are all crammed in there. I've started flicking my forehead, every flick makes the voices shut up for a minute.

My dreams, however, are filled with the voices. I can't flick my head while I'm sleeping so it's very annoying. I miss sleeping normally. Right now I'm trying to hold Mothers hand but every time I grab for it, her hand swings out of reach. I look down into my little hands and tears blur my vision. I blink them away and suddenly Mother isn't there anymore. I'm standing in nothing but pitch blackness.

I call "MOTHER!" and I only hear my voice echo. I'm truly alone, and it's terrifying. I run and run until my chest burns. I feel a finger tap my shoulder and I spin around to see two hands reaching for me. They stretch out from the darkness so I can't see who it is.

I'm scared, I'm so scared.

The hands lash out at my face, red nails glowing. One of them stabs into my left eyeball and I scream. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

My eyes fly open and I choke on the tears that spill out. I wail out loud and cover my injured eye with my hand. It aches and feels like hell. I wait for my breathing to slow before I step out of bed. Pacing the room and patting the walls with my trembling hands. I aim to make sure I'm truly awake.

I feel safe now.

Mumbling from across the hall catches my attention, I look through my door window. 2714 is there, mumbling his nonsense. He stares at me intently and he smiles eerily. He places his hands on the window and presses. His palms turn white from the pressure. His eyes are bloodshot and shadowy. His lips are chapped and white. He turns his head slightly and I see a small hand tugging at his hair.

2713, his twin, is standing behind him, making little braids in his hair. Her smile is so wide, she could probably rip her head in half with it. Her petite little fingers twist and pull the golden strands together and around. 2714 smiles affectionately at her. They seem content, it's as if they have no idea where they are. They are just happy to be together.

I could watch a scene like this forever, it quells the loneliness I feel.

But happiness doesn't seem to last long in a place like this. Here comes Chairman and a couple of other men. They open the twins door and Chairman stands in the doorway for a while. He says something to the twins and I see 2713's jaw drop in shock. She backs away toward the back wall, and I see the scene unfold as if I were watching a T.V show in slow motion.

Chairman grabs 2713 by her arm and pulls her. She lets out a terrified shriek and that strikes 2714 into action. Suddenly he's on the Chairman and I see blood splatter all over the floor. Chairmans helpers rush to help pull 2714 off. After a lot of struggling and several curse words were shouted, they succeed at restraining the crazed male twin.

A hand shoots out and backhands 2714 across his face and his bloodshot eyes widen in pain. Blood dribbles out from his lips and he spits out a chunk of Chairmans arm. Chairman inspects his arm and angrily screams something at one of his men. The man rushes out of the room, down the hall, and through the double doors. A loud crunch attracts my attention back to the scene. The Chairman has thrown 2714 against the wall, and the male twin lays motionless. 2713 is crouched over her twin protectively, tears streaming down her swollen cheeks. She's patting his hair and whispering things into his ear.

I can barely make out some of the words her lips form. _It'll be okay, I love you, We'll be together again._

Where is she gonna be going? Chairman says something to her and she snarls back something in reply. They argue like this for a couple of minutes and then the man who had sent for help returns. He is holding three brown belts. They seemed able to tighten just like a regular belt, only these are longer. Chairman mutters something into the mans ear and the man nods eagerly. Chairman beckons to 2713, who then stands up and gazes lovingly at her twin for one last time. As she takes a step, her twins hand shoots out, fingers clutching around her small ankle.

She reluctantly shakes him off and walks on. Her twin, out of his trance, slowly crawls behind. Desperately calling to her, sweat beginning to bead on his brow. When she reaches Chairman, 2713 lets him bind her hands together. Her tears are like a waterfall, cascading down to the floor. As he leads her out of the room, 2714 cries out frantically and Chairman shuts the door in his pleading face.

As they walk by, 2713 glances my way. Her eyes are cloudy and red. She smiles weakly, as if she's apologizing for never being able to speak to me. To become friends. This small encounter between us only last for five seconds, as they are moving quickly to the double doors at the end of the hall.

I close my eyes and listen to the beep of the doors closing behind them. _Where is she going and why can't I go as well? _I suppose they are allowing her access outside to go play. I longed to join them, wherever they were going, as long as it wasn't here. In this lonely, white room. I don't want to stay here, listening to the grief-stricken boy cry out for his sister, who is already long gone.

Later on that night, a scary smell permeates the air in the hall. Warm and metallic, I drown in the smell. It's like my whole head has been filled with this frightening odor. A peculiar noise pierces the air, similar to that of a motorcycle engine, thrumming faster and louder. I know this sound, my father used a tool that made this sound long ago. It cut down trees, and struck fear into my heart when I was younger.

Why would anyone have use for a chainsaw in this type of place?

I cannot think any further for the scary smell still seeps into nose and into my brain. As my vision grows hazy, I realize why this smell is so familiar to me. It is a smell that represents a certain liquid that we need. Something that we should never spill in large amounts. Something that we need to live, more important to us that any other substance in the world. I lose conciousness as the answer pops into my mind about what it is I'm smelling.

Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beautiful flower, in vivid red bloom.

* * *

The boy across the hall has been very depressed. After they took his sister away, he won't eat anything. He doesn't mumble as much anymore. I feel very sad for him. I wish I had someone to speak to, but I have no friends. No one. At least 2714 had a sister, for a little while. This brings me back to the questions that keep popping into my head.

Why was the smell blood filling the hallway? Why did the rumble of a chainsaw ring in my ears as I lost consciousness? I don't know, I don't know. I have a tugging feeling in my gut that tells me 'be wary.' I feel I should act on my instincts, but what exactly should I be wary of?

Earlier this morning they brought in more patients. A boy with blue hair and eyes has moved into the room right next to mine; and another girl with coppery red hair in a room further down the hall. I wonder what their names are, how old they are, why they are here. Is everyone else crazy? Maybe.

The man under my bed has finally shown himself to me. Though, there isn't much to see. He's a shadowy figure, and his features aren't very distinct. In fact, the only thing that I can really see on him is his smile. His teeth are pointy; his lips are constantly curved into a mocking smirk. I pointed him out to the nurse, but like the filthy liar she is, she denied seeing him.

"He's there! He's right there!" I cry out to her, pointing frantically to where he sits. The nurse tugs at my hospital gown and mutters a curse as I scramble away from her. "What are you doing!?" I scream at her, "Get him out of my room if you're going to undress me!" The shadow man just smiles, sitting on the edge of my bed. He tilts his head to side and licks his lips. "Pervert!" I grumble in annoyance. He sticks his hands up in a defeated way, still smirking. "Get. Out." I command him, pointing at my door.

My gown falls to the floor and I shriek in shock. "Darling, there is no one else here!" my nurse coo's at me, "Now please stop talking to yourself and step into your clothes that I have ready for you." I crouch to the ground and cover as much of my body as I can with my arms. "I can't change in piece! There-in the corner! Get him out before I call Chairman!"

My nurse smiles, damn her! She isn't the one who has to change in front of this impudent man! She has absolutely no idea about anything that goes on! "Now now, let's not make this complicated…"

"Complicated?" I splutter angrily. "I'M making this complicated?" I point to where shadow man sits. He leans back on my pillows and mouths something to me. I narrow my eyes and cover myself with the gown on the floor. I hate this woman, I hate this man. They just need to go away and leave me alone. I can change by myself, I can eat by myself. I'm not an ignorant child who can't do basic things.

"Nurse bitch, I'm warning you." I growl. "Stop touching me without my permission, you think I don't know what type of place this really is?" I really had no idea where I was going with this; my mind seems to have jumbled up somehow. This isn't right, why is it only I can see the shadow man? Why is it that lately, when the Chairman comes to visit, he acts as if he can't exactly comprehend what I tell him?

A warm hand touches my shoulder and I spin around to see the nurse clutching my new, clean gown. "Put this on, now." She says sternly. I nod slowly and allow her to help me into it. I feel eyes on me and I turn to look at shadow man. His eyes stare intently at me and I glare back in annoyance. I'll just stay quiet for now; I'm much to worried about what's going on in my head, because no matter what I say, no one will listen.

It's been a week since the changing incident, and it seems my good behavior has convinced the staff that it is safe to let other people around me. They brought a girl in earlier this afternoon. I have a roommate! A roommate!

She's a pretty thing, tall with long bubblegum pink hair. At first, she's quiet, sitting in the corner all by herself. I sit cross-legged across from her, my head tilted to the side. I introduce myself to her, and when the shadow man crawls out from his place under my bed, I introduce him too. She stares at the ground, acting as if she doesn't hear a thing. After a while, I tire of trying to get her to speak.

I walk to my window and peer out. I laugh in delight as I notice 2714 is also peering out of his window. I haven't seen him in so long and I hope he is doing well. It has been a while since 'she' was taken away. I catch his eye and wave. He merely stares at me, his gaze empty and cold. I notice his cheeks are gaunt, his hair tangled.

He quickly loses interest and disappears somewhere into his room. I sigh and walk to my bed, pulling the covers over myself. I watch my new roommate sit on the floor, she's lost in her own head. I can understand a bit, as I was like that at first. Not speaking, even if there was someone to speak to. I just hope she talks soon, because the unnecessary silence is driving me crazy.

I'm awakened from my slumber by the ringing of the chainsaw. My eyes pop open and I immediately look to where my roommate was sitting. I sigh in relief when I see she has finally moved to her own bed and is resting quietly. I pull my covers off and move to the door. I crouch and put my ear to the crack under the door and listen keenly. I wonder where the strange noise is coming from. I smell the air and once again, that terrifying metallic reek is in the air. Oi, what's going _on_ out there?

I jump to my feet when I notice something move in the corner of my eye. My roomie is awake and she stares at me, her jaw dropped in horror. I stare back and put a finger to my lips. I crouch by the crack once again and listen to the sound. I make out more sounds, doors slamming, something metallic falling to the ground, and something more…

I gasp and run to my bed, quickly hiding under the covers. I cover my ears and whimper in fear. I don't want to hear any of this anymore. It's too much, too much! Tears stream down my cheeks and I press my index fingers into my earholes. Make it go away, make it go away.

When I was listening to the noise under the crack of the door, that last noise I had heard assured me that my instinct was right. I definitely had to watch my back. Past that door, to the source of the rumbling chainsaw, I heard it. Someone screaming in agony, someone else laughing like a maniac. I know now why the chainsaw is rumbling, and I know that we all don't have much time left. Sooner or later, I will be the one screaming in agony. I just know it.

I can't block out the noise and I sob in terror. I can't stand it, what if the one screaming is 2714? Then, an even bigger realization strikes me. _He already knows, _I think to myself. _He knows because they did it to his sister. _I know why he walks with that empty look in his eyes, because he knew that when they took his twin away, she wasn't coming back. The scent of blood that filled the hallway that first time had been hers.

I feel sick to my stomach. Then I hear something odd coming from the other side of the room. I look to my roommate and I see that she is singing. I try hard to focus only on her voice, it's comforting. I know the song she is singing, because it's a sort of creepy lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. I sing along with her until my body stops trembling. I begin to relax and my tears stop falling.

Everything will be okay, everything will be okay. It will be…okay.

I give in to the dizzying blackness that claims my mind, and I just forget about everything else.

The next morning at breakfast, my roomie speaks to me for the first time. "Hi, I'm sorry for how rude I was yesterday." She smiles and twiddles her thumbs shyly. I stop chewing and glance at her in surprise, "Oh! I don't think you were being rude at all!" I realize that my mouth is still full and I face the wall in embarrassment.

We are silent for an awkward minute and then she says, "So, what is your name?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

I lean back and swallow what's left in my mouth. "Well, they don't call me by anything except for '2712' so maybe that's my name?" She giggles and shakes her head.

"You can't possibly be named after a number. What's your _real _name?"

I don't remember. Why can't I remember? Before I came here I'm sure I had a name, but it's slipped from my mind. I urgently scan my brain, searching for clues about what I was named. Memories of my mother and I play through my mind, but when I try to grasp the words that she says, it's like my mind goes blank.

"I-I don't remember." I mumble. My new friend gives me a look, and then goes on about herself. Telling me about how she has a younger brother, and she had a boyfriend back where she came from. She talks about her parents, and what they did for a living. After a while her eyes grow red and I know she's about to cry. "I wish I could go back, I haven't even been here that long but yet…" She shakes her head and puts her head on her knees. "I'm not supposed to be here." She mumbles.

I gently pat her head and stare out the door window. "Then why are you?" I whisper.

"I'm not mentally ill, I was taken here for a different reason. I was walking home from school one night when a scary man in a van pulled up on the side of the road. It seemed like he was looking for someone, but he seemed suspicious so of course I didn't say anything. I walked on by with my phone out just in case if I had to call for somebody, but then I dropped it. The phone battery fell out and as I tried to reassemble it, everything went black. I'm certain someone hit me over the head with something heavy, but I'm not sure." Her voice drops into a low tone and she grabs my hands. "I know that wherever we are, we are not safe. This isn't just a hospital for crazy people. It… has to be a front for something even worse. We have to get out of here."

Everything that she is saying is too much to comprehend. I already know what she is saying, but how are we ever going to get out? Not just that, but she and I are different. Both of us have different reasons for being here. "Look," I interrupt her. "You're just speaking nonsense at the moment. I understand that what happens here at night is not right. I don't know why they keep taking patients into that room and-and cutting them up. I don't know why, but I do know that I'm safer in this room than I am out there!" I point to the wall, implicating the world outside.

"But, we don't belong here!" She protests frantically.

"You probably don't," I sigh. "But I do, there is a reason why I'm here. I wasn't kidnapped, I was admitted."

Roomies eyes grow small with defeat, and she turns away from me. "You don't seem crazy." She murmurs. I stand up to peer out the window. I smile forlornly, "If only you could see the things in my point of view." I say softly. Almost as if right on cue, shadow man crawls out from under the bed and flashes me his hateful smile.

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been busy with my studies and haven't had a lot of time to write. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me reviews on what I need to improve about my story. I do not own Vocaloid or the characters. This is purely fanmade. **

**Thank you and please keep reading my story, (^-^)/**

** -R~P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_One flower garden room_

* * *

I see her standing on the other side of the glass. Her eyes are red, tears stream down her cheek. I reach over to wipe them and my finger touches the cold surface. I put my hands on it and the coldness sends a chill down my spine. I look behind me to see I'm in my room at my home. Pictures of old friends sit on my dressers, my clothes are strewn all over my made bed.

I hear a sizzling sound and I turn to the girl on the other side of the glass. The dejected expression has left her face, leaving behind a treacherous snarl. Her eyes are nothing but black holes and her long hair is disheveled and gross.

I step back in surprise to realize that my hands are welded to the glass, like hot metal. I smell burning skin and pain sears throughout my hands and arms. I open my mouth to scream but laughter comes out instead. My eyes are open wide in shock and I pull with all my might. After a few unsuccessful tries, I pull one hand free. A crack extends up the glass from where my palm had been just a second before.

The girl-turned demon sees this as a chance to get through, and she starts to pound on the glass with her fists. Terrified by the thought of her getting to me, I pull at my other hand frantically. I feel my skin peeling from the glass and I scream in pain as the bones in my hand crack. At last I break free, but doing so causes the glass wall to shatter. Now I'm exposed to the demon on the other side.

She smiles and her face splits in half, blood running down the slits. She takes a step over the invisible boundary where the glass had been. Maniacal laughter rings through the air and all hairs on my body stand on end. I try to crawl away but its like my legs are weighted down by something heavy, not to mention the pain in my hands make it difficult. I look up and gasp in surprise.

My room is no longer how it was. Blood is smeared all over the bed sheets; my clothes are torn and thrown all over the floor. A rancid smell permeates the air and something drips on my face from the ceiling. I wipe the liquid off my cheek and glance up. What I see sends me into a screaming fit.

My mother hangs from the ceiling, a bed sheet bound around her neck so tightly; her neck is starting to bruise. Tears run down her face and drip down on me. I'm frozen in shock, tears well in my eyes and I can do nothing but stare. I shiver and I feel the icy sensation that you can only feel by being near a dead body.

The demon jams her knee into my spine and pins me to the ground. I sob as she traces the curve of my lips with her cold finger, and she forces me to stare into the black pits that are her eyes. My whole body goes cold and then I feel myself being sucked into them.

Suddenly it's like its back to five months ago; I'm standing in my mother's bedroom door. I had just gotten home from school, and I was confused when mother didn't respond to my greeting. I checked the kitchen, the library, and the living room, all a no-go. I finally check mother's room when I see her. I'm staring at the ceiling to where I just discovered my mother's body, hanging limp and cold.

_This isn't real, this isn't real. _I tell myself, _you're dreaming you're dreaming. _It's like I'm switching back and forth from the past to the present. My stomach has butterflies and my mind is so foggy, I feel as if I can't breathe.

_This can't be real. Thiscan'tberealthiscan'tbereal. _A hand grabs me by the throat and pulls me back to the present. I'm staring into her soulless eyes again and she tightens her grip on my throat. Her hands are so cold, it's like she's freezing my windpipe. "_We are one and the same," _A raspy voice projects into my mind. It's hers, I know it, but her lips do not move. She's speaking directly into my soul, and I feel the revolting feeling of her skin merging with mine.

Her face comes close, and she's kissing my lips with her disgusting blood-coated ones. Pain bursts through my head and I hear her laughing inside of me. _"You can run as far away as you want, you can tell yourself anything you want, but in the end we are the __**same."**_ I break free from my trance and let out a guttural scream.

I feel a great force of wind blow me backwards and I fall flat on my face. I snap up, panting, as I realize I just fell out of my bed. _It was just a dream, _sweat dribbles from my forehead down my nose. I'm safe; no one can hurt me now. It's still nighttime and I woke my roommate up when I woke up screaming.

"You okay?" She asks anxiously, she comes to kneel beside me. I nod and lie on my back, letting the cool tile floor lower my body temperature. "Bad dream?" she whispers, I nod again and cover my eyes with my hands. "Oh my god." I moan. "I never want to sleep again."

2714 from across the hall is still in his room, so obviously he wasn't the one who was taken yesterday. Could it have been the redhead girl? Or the blue haired boy? Or possibly someone else? It's true that I don't know if they have any others here too. I know nothing of anyone being here before me, but there definitely must have been.

How many people have been taken into that room?

Shadow man keeps playing tricks on me, popping into a corner of my vision and then slipping out of sight. It's driving me insane, I tell you, insane. Roomie watches me with a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay?" She asks. "Fine." I reply simply. I can't bring up the courage to tell her that Shadow man watches us dress, eat, sleep, and talk to each other. If she doesn't know already, why should I tell her?

She'd probably react the same way the nurse does. Speaking of the devil, she comes in with our breakfast trays and a smile plastered on her face. "Breakfast time." She announces in a chirpy voice. Roomie lets out an excited yip and prepares to dig in. "What's the matter?" She asks me when I don't eat immediately like she does. "Are you not hungry?" She grabs my bowl of miso soup and places it on her tray, "I'll just eat it then!"

I watch her intently, waiting for her to realize that it's not soup in the bowl, but bloody guts. She doesn't and I watch in horror as she gobbles it down. "NO!" I shout, I slap the bowl out of her hands and it shatters all over the floor. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Look at what you're eating before you start gobbling it down!" I point angrily at the shattered bowl and its contents. I step back in shock as I realize the bloody guts that had been in the bowl just moments before, was nothing more than just vegetables and tofu.

Roomie just watches me in shock as I apologize and bend down to clean the mess up. "If you didn't want me to eat it, you could have just said so." She says softly. I guess our nurse heard the commotion, because she walks in with a bewildered gaze and see's the mess.

"Look at what you've done!" She scolds me. She helps me clean the mess up, telling me to respect the rules and not cause a scene. I'm blocking her out when I look over her shoulder to see shadow man holding what seems to be a long string. His teeth gleam brightly as he wraps the string around the nurse's neck and squeezes. "No!" I scream and I grab at the string he's holding around her neck.

The nurse lets out a yell and falls, grabbing at my wrists and screaming for help.

"Help me! 2712 has snapped! Code red, code red!" She wails. "Manager Usuke!" I cover her mouth with my hand and whisper frantically, "I'm trying to help you! Stop struggling you stupid woman!" I pull at the string desperately, the string cuts into the nurse's neck and blood spurts all over my face, I wipe at it with the back of my hand and release the nurse.

She falls to the floor, coughing and gurgling, whilst clutching her throat with both hands. She stares at me in horror and I see blood ooze from between her fingers. The string is nowhere to be seen. I fall to my knees in shock just as the door to my room flies open. Chairman stomps through it and observes the situation.

"Guards!" He yells angrily. "Call for medical attention and GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" He lurches forward and grabs me by my throat, furiously shaking me. "2712, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He grinds his teeth and I whimper in pain as his grip tightens. Oxygen squeezes through my windpipe, and tears come to my eyes from air deprivation. I don't deserve this; I tried to _help _her didn't I?

Soon the nurse is taken away, and so is my roommate; I assume to another room, and I'm left alone with Chairman. He angrily paces, swinging the long leather belts the guards brought him a short while ago.

I'm in trouble.

I'm fastened to the bed without a word spoken between me and Chairman. The restraining belts cut into my arms and legs; my torso is pinned to the bed. After I am completely settled, the Chairman tells me he is disappointed in me and how he had believed I was smarter than the rest. I am a good girl, I tell him, I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Chairman won't listen and he angrily flicks my nose. "You're to stay here like this until you learn to keep your hands to yourself, troublemaker." As he turns to leave I realize I'm going to be by myself like this for a while.

"NO!" I wail. "CHAIRMAN! LET ME OUT! . OUUUUUUT!"

I scream and cry and struggle until my throat burns and my eyes swell. I'm absolutely exhausted and distraught. "Let me out, let me out." I sing softly, and my eyelids flutter. I'm slowly closing them when I hear my door squeak open. I don't bother looking to see who it is; I'm far too tired for that. I hear small footsteps come to the side of my bed, and I feel eyes watching me, but I'm already losing consciousness and I let the dizzying black take hold of me.

"Wake up!" a voice hisses into my ear. It itches and I twitch awake. I'm alone in the room; still strapped to the bed. I could have sworn I heard a voice just now, or maybe it was just my imagination? Something moves in the corner of my eye and I feel my breath catch. Oh, it's shadow man; Of course, it always is.

"Did you whisper to me?" I rasp, my tongue is dry and it sticks to the roof of my mouth. He flashes his trademark grin and pinches my nose, causing it to itch. I shake my head, hoping to shake the itch out. With each shake, red dots fall into my vision and burst, blinding me.

_Of course I did. _A scratchy voice illustrates into my mind. I jump a little, and shadow man's grin deepens. He stands over me, tugging on a strand of my hair; He runs it through his fingers, pressing between his thumb and forefinger.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly.

_You._ He drops my hair and proceeds to run his finger down my cheek.

"What do you want me for?" I close my eyes as his cold touch seeps into my skin, causing me to shiver.

_A show!_ He claps his hands in delight. _Oh, but first, there are things you must discover! We don't have much time, so many things to prepare! So many people to meet! _He pauses, tilting his head to the side as if listening to something. Then his eyes flick back to me and he flashes his grin, once again. _Our time will definitely come, my sweet, because starting now you'll be following the path I have laid out for you. As a matter of fact, here comes the one who will set everything in motion! _He laughs and then suddenly he's gone.

I hear a squeak of a door, and the _pat pat_ of tiny feet on the cold tile. It's drawing ever so closer and I tremble slightly. _Just close your eyes, _I tell myself,_ and they will go away. _A hand jabs into my side causing my eyes to pop open, I gawk in shock when I see my roommate standing beside me.

"I'm going to get you out of here," She whispers, "And after that, we are getting out of here!" She cuts through the straps with a piece of glass from the shattered bowl of miso from earlier. And then we are running. I feel a little glimmer of hope at finally escaping when we make it to the end of the hallway.

There are a bunch of doors, but only one stands out from the rest. Its frame is cracked, the door is red and shiny, dried blood streaks the floor in front of it. On the top of the frame rests a sign. "Dissection Room." I read out loud quietly. And I instantly know. This is where they take everyone to their deaths. And very soon, if I don't escape here tonight, I will be here.

Just another dissection for an unknown reason. That's just not going to happen.

**Authors notes;**

**Hello again, Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I was having a hard time editing and rewriting and so on, so on. :) But yeah, here it is! I have been working really hard on learning better punctuation and such, because well... writers on here inspire me! They are so creative and smart! I hope to be a great author like some on here, I want my stories to be interesting! So I will work much harder, until I complete this little goal of mine. **

**Oh boy, well I suppose I should get cracking on the 5th chapter now.**

**SEE YA SOON!**

**R~P**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay," whispers my roommate. "Here's what we're going to do." She leans in and whispers a plan into my ear. Oooh the secrecy! I loooooooove it! The plan here is; One of us will be the lookout for guards, suspicious characters, so on so on. Whilst the other takes a look into the mysterious 'Dissection Room' to see if there is a possible way out without triggering any alarms. "Okay, let's play a little game," I rasp, "Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to go on this little adventure!"

Roomie cocks her head to the side, "You sure you're up for this?" She asks, "You seem a bit…out of it. Maybe both of us should go in there." I giggle, "Oh no no! That would take all the fun out of it, lookie here, we're gonna play this game see, and then whoever wins gets to be the main hero!"

"Uh…sure." She says, flicking her eyes to and fro, "whatever you say." Ugh! I'm trying to put some entertainment into this escapade and she's not following my flow. I'm trying to at least have fun and enlighten the situation because, well, I know that if we succeed and do somehow find an exit, we still have the whole 'finding someplace to go where they won't find us' situation. Plus, there's also the other option of us failing and possibly getting 'dissected' by our little doctor friends.

Either way, our situation isn't too good, so let's at least put some fun into it, yeah?

"Okie dokie artichoke! Rock, paper, scissors!" We play 3 times, me winning twice out of three. "Yaaaaaay! It's me, it's me!" I chirp loudly. Roomie slaps her hand over my mouth and shh's me with a stern look. "Ya trying to get us caught before we even get started, you loony?" She scolds, "Anyways, whatever, you win. I don't even want to see what's in that room anyway." She shudders, and shakes her head.

I stroke her hair tenderly, "Don't try so hard to shake out the images," I lean into her. "It didn't work for me at first, so it won't work for you." She stares at me, "Oooookaaaaaay. We HAVE to get you the fuck out of here, you're turning into a wackjob!" Funny, wasn't I already one?

"Well, I'm off... to the Alcatraz! The Alamo! The Titanic!" I spin in a circle. "Actuaaaaaally, I'm probably about to go die but whatever." I skip away, not even looking back. In a situation like this, I can't leave any room in my heart for feelings. It's a matter of survival, and this ain't no regular teen drama. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? Goddammit, shut up head!

I turn the knob, slowly, peeking in with one eye. Darkness. I open the door a teeny bit more, stick my foot inside, and slide through sideways. I slowly release the door, letting it make a faint _click_ behind me. **Now, let's rendezvous.**


End file.
